1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of checking a bug of a server function for a social game or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In services or the like using INTERNET, there is a case that a process in a server is duplicated when a plurality of requests are sent from a user terminal to the server at the same time or within a short period. For example, when a player sends item obtaining requests to a social game control server almost at the same time in a social game, an item providing process is duplicated in the server so that two items, although only one item should be given to the player, may be provided to the player.
Such a bug is a disadvantage for a game provider and also causes an unbalance in providing items in the game. Thus, it is necessary to find and fix such a bug before releasing a service.
Patent Document 1 discloses a check apparatus for websites for analyzing vulnerability of websites.
However, the check apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 only tests vulnerability of websites from the point of view of security such as a leak of personal information or the like. Thus, the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 cannot be applied for checking a duplicated process that occurs when a plurality of requests are sent from a user terminal to the server at the same time or within a short period.